I Love You too Much
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: When one man falls ill, will the other choose to kick his beloved out of bed, or actually help reduce his fever?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own Junjou Romantica or the characters therein. That honour belongs to Nakamura Shungiku and her publishers Kadokawa Shoten and the anime producers, Studio Deen.

* * *

Hiroki was startled awake when the bed shook and heard several coughs and the panting of short wheezing breath.

Frowning, his heart pounding against his chest, he sat up and looked over at the man lying next to him.

It was then too that he noticed one side of the pajama top he wore was soaking wet.

"Nowaki?" He spoke gruffly and reached over to shake him awake.

But when he touched him, he quickly pulled his hand away, his eyes rounding, his lips parting into an 'o'.

Disentangling himself from the bedsheets, he removed the blanket completely from the bed.

When Nowaki's head moved, he stilled and watched the giants eyes flutter open.

"Hiro-san?" The voice was low and hoarse, he had to lean over him to even hear him.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

Hiroki blinked, wondering what the hell Nowaki had been dreaming. Obviously the big lug wasn't fully aware of what he was saying, nor what was going on.

He brushed a hand through the damp black strands which clung to Nowaki's scalp and forehead.

"Don't worry Nowaki." He smiled down into the feverish eyes of his lover.

_'He probably wont remember this when he's feeling better, so... I can say it.'_

"I'd never leave you. I love you too much." He leaned down to brush his lips over the other mans heated forehead.

Straightening, he walked over to the closet and pulled out Nowaki's black Boston bag.

Unzipping it, he found a first aid kit, with several other things he really didn't know how to use, because he wasn't a doctor.

Leaving the room for but a moment, he went to get their thermometer. He also grabbed a cup of water and some Tylenol before returning to the bedroom where he'd left Nowaki.

Nowaki's eyes looked red and puffy, his cheeks just as flushed from the fever. He hoped his fever wasn't too high.

"Nowaki, open your mouth."

The other smiled, "Why? Does Hiro-san want a kiss?"

One of the brunette's hands curled into a fist. If not for Nowaki being feverish, he'd have hit him with something. A pillow would have done.

"I need to check your temperature."

"Hiro-san always raises my temperature."

Hiroki growled, "Cut that out, now and open your mouth idiot!"

Nowaki thankfully complied.

Hiroki placed the thermometer under his tongue and once Nowaki had closed his mouth, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

After a minute, he said, "Now open your mouth."

Nowaki did and then went into another coughing fit.

Removing the thermometer from Nowaki's mouth, Hiroki frowned down at Nowaki. "Are you okay?" Although obviously, he wasn't. All signs pointed to him being sick.

His eyes rounded when he saw the temperature, it was 103 Fahrenheit.

"Nowaki, sit up." He tried to help him and took the pillows from his side of the bed and put them behind Nowaki.

Without aforethought, he placed the fever reducing pills in his own mouth and kissed Nowaki.

Beneath his lips, Nowaki's parted. Using his tongue to guide the aspirin into Nowaki's mouth, their tongues twisted and turned around each others.

Then, Hiroki backed away and lifted the glass of water to Nowaki's lips and watched him greedily swallow several large gulps.

Once satisfied, he set the cup aside. "Lets get these damp clothes off."

Nowaki smiled through a hazy gaze, "Hmmn, Hiro-san, I like it when you're so eager."

Hiroki reached for the only pillow that was left on his side and smacked Nowaki in the face with it. "Would you stop talking about that! I'm trying to take care of your fever."

Removing the pillow, he tugged the pajama bottoms - which matched his own top, right off Nowaki's body.

His cheeks reddened as he took note that the pajama pants were the only thing Nowaki had worn to bed.

Nowaki grunted when Hiroki tried to get him to get up off the bed.

"I need to change the sheets Nowaki! And we need to cool you down. A cold bath should do it."

Nowaki frowned, "No... why can't we just do it Hiro-san? I don't like cold showers."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and tugged Nowaki up, one of his arms over his shoulder.

He had to slouch, because Nowaki was taller as well as heavier because of his frame.

Somehow, he managed to walk Nowaki into the shower room and let him sit down on the bench seat.

He filled the bucket with cool water and got out a sponge and ran it over Nowaki's back, down over his chest and thighs as well as his forehead.

Nowaki growled, "That's cold!"

Hiroki placed one hand on one of Nowaki's shoulders to keep him from moving. "It's for your own good Nowaki."

After awhile, he dumped the contents left in the bucket over Nowaki's head.

Nowaki started to shiver, "Hiro-san..." he coughed, "too cold."

"Chills?" He felt horrible for making Nowaki cold, but if it had helped to reduce his fever, it was better to be the bad guy in Nowaki's eyes for the moment.

Rechecking Nowaki's temperature it appeared his temperature had gone down to 99 Fahrenheit with the help of both the Tylenol and cool sponge bath.

"Stay right here while I change the bedsheets."

Making sure Nowaki was at least somewhat aware and sitting down, he hurried to the hall closet and pulled out fresh bedsheets and pillow cases and a large blanket as well.

Removing the sweat soaked articles on the bed, he flipped the bed over, though it took several minutes and then put on the clean and dry.

That which had been soaked, he took to the hamper in the bathroom and turned back to Nowaki, who still shivered a little bit.

"Nowaki?" Nowaki smiled tremulously and accepted his offer of help to the nice dry bed after he'd been towel dried.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured as he lay down on top of the bedsheets.

"What is it Nowaki?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." Nowaki lifted a hand to brush his fingers through Hiroki's hair, his other hand taking hold of one of his.

Hiroki blushed and turned his head slightly, his bangs falling over his eyes and shadowing them from Nowaki's gaze. "It's nothing, anyone sane would help the sick."

Nowaki smiled tenderly at Hiroki and brought the others hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it.

"I know Hiro-san. I love you."

Turning his gaze back to Nowaki, Hiroki's lips twitched into a smile and kneeling on the bed, leaned down to kiss Nowaki.

"I love you too."

Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki and the smaller of the two struggled.

"Let go! Not now Nowaki!"

Nowaki sighed, "Just let me hold you Hiro-san," he breathed sleepily.

Hiroki paused in his struggle and soon after heard the shallow breathing of a sleeping giant.

Smiling once more, instead of extracting himself from his unclothed lovers arms, he gently rested his head against Nowaki's shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight, Nowaki."

The pair slept peacefully and by morning Nowaki was as healthy and as spry as ever as he rolled Hiroki onto his back and kissed him arduously.

The kiss woke Hiroki up, whose eyes rounded and he tried to push the larger man off himself.

"What the hell!? Nowaki, get off!"

Nowaki smiled, "Hiro-san. You took such good care of me last night, you deserve a reward."

Hiroki's eyes widened again and turned over, struggling to escape, even whilst secretly loving the attention, his face flush with color and vitality.

When he felt Nowaki peppering kisses down the back of his neck, his struggles ceased with a sigh and his eyes fluttered to a close as he whispered a moan, "Nowaki."

* * *

**Author Note:** I hope you're feeling better Dog. I miss the Egoist and Terrorist writers as well. Perhaps they've moved on or have left fanfiction altogether. It is a sad reality, but hopefully when the 10 year anniversary OAV comes out in December there might be a pick up. I'm hoping each couple gets 10 minutes each, otherwise I'll be disappointed. Anyway I hope you like this as I wrote it thinking of you. There needs to be more Egoist and Terrorist love... so I'm adding to the Egoist love with this one-shot dedicated to you Dog.

For anyone else whose looking for my fics, I've moved them over to , but some of them I still haven't uploaded. Each time I upload one, I add a new chapter to them before moving onto the next. What is up over there for those who don't know they are: Eternally Yours (_now complete_), Island Enchantment, Don't Forget the Mistletoe _(which I am debating on adding a second chapter to during December.),_ The Sweet with the Bitter _(ShinobuxMisaki)_, The Sleeping Egoist, One Night With His Superior, Who Knew?: Another Brother, The Return of the Town Bicycle, Kowaku Blessing, Tiny Titillating Tales of the Tyrant, To Bite or Not to Bite, A Perplexing Incident, A Love that Wasn't, but Should Have Been (_TakahiroxHiroki_), A Forgotten Memory, Hot Springs Voyuers, A Dream so Beautiful, Beloved Collars and Nightsong (_of which I'm currently working on the next chapter, before I upload Christmas in July which I'm thinking about adding a wedding night chapter to even though it was complete._) I keep seeing people posting on my fics asking me where my fics are and someone else not understanding that what they're reading isn't really a fic, but a hidden message in a short fic.


End file.
